The Dark Legend of Plunky
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! A Haloween fic! Whooot! This one is Dedicated to the lovely Pirate Kit.


The Dark Legend of Plunky  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I can't take HIS money! I can't print MY OWN money! I have to WORK for money! Why don't I just lie down and DIE?!" (Thanks Cali for the last-minute quote)  
  
******  
  
This is a SPECIAL fanfic, that it is. This one was written as a thank you present for Pirate Kit, for being a lovely lady and making lots of Forge fanart to go in his shrine. When you're good to Todd Fan, Todd Fan's good to you!..oh yeah, i could have been in Chicago. And thus, here is a Halloween fic dedicated juuuust for you Kit, hope you enjoy it, do with it as you will ;)  
  
*****  
  
Darkness falls across the land  
  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
  
To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
  
And whosoever shall be found  
  
Without the soul for getting down  
  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
  
********  
  
"They did the Mash, it was a graveyard smash...."  
  
Jamie grinned as he walked past Bobby, who was singing at the top of his lungs, carrying a bowl of chips into the Common Room.  
  
"Can i stay?".  
  
Bobby paused, looking over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow at Jamie, before giving a snort of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, right Mutiple", he said, "we TEENAGERS are sitting in there telling scary stories to celebrate the joy of All Hallow's Eve. I'd let you come in...but i might warp your fragile young mind".  
  
"HEY! I'm five months away form being a teenager!", pouted Jamie, then added, "what, you mean everything i've already seen around this house WOULDN'T warp my 'fragile young mind'?".  
  
"You're not coming in", said Bobby pointedly, walking into the Common Room and slamming the door behind him, "no kids allowed!"  
  
"This is SO unfair!!!!!", Jmaie screamed at the door, "you all pick on me!. You all suck. You hear me, SUCK!!!"  
  
"HAH!", came Bobby's voice on the other side of the door, "what are you gonna do about it, short-man? Tell on us?"  
  
***  
  
"....I can't believe he told on us"  
  
Bobby gave a defeated sigh. All of the teens of the mansion were sitting around in a circle, Jamie now a part of it, grinning proudly.  
  
"Shhhh!", said Kitty, "i'm trying to hear Ray's story!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Bobby, shhhhh", said Jamie with a grin.  
  
"So anyway", said Ray, "The mysterious stranger kept going around town syaing. 'They towed my car, they towed my car'. Eventually, a young boy took him to the impound lot, where the stranger found his car and started banging on the trunk, saying 'there's something VERY important in the trunk, i NEED to get in it'. The owner of the lot came up and said 'that car was towed out of the river'. He got his crowbar and opened it up, water rushing out of it and then...inside the trunk.....was...."  
  
Ray gave a long pause for effect.  
  
"The tied-up body of the Mysterious Stranger!".  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly.  
  
"That was the biggest piece of crud i ever heard in my entire life", said Roberto.  
  
"HEY, that's scary stuff!!!", said Ray, "i'd like to see YOU guys do any better!"  
  
"I could", said Danielle with an evil grin.  
  
"NO!", said Ray, backing away from her, "don't you DARE!"  
  
"Dare what?", said Danielle, blinking inocently.  
  
Ray blinked as Mr Pop 'N' Fresh suddenly appeared on his shoulder. The others watched in amazement as Ray started to scream at thin air, frailing his arms around and then starting to zap electricty at his own shoulder.  
  
"Get it off, get it off, get it off!!!!!!", he screamed, standing up and running headlong into the wall, effectively knocking himself out for the duration of the night.  
  
"Danielle, what did we say?", said Scott, crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't create illusions so people see their worst fear in front of their eyes just for the fun of it", Danielle quoted with a sigh, "but he was asking for it!"  
  
"Hey, are ve telling ghost stories or having a lecture?", said Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, you guys said this was suposed to be scary", said Jamie, "well, guess what, i'm not scared"  
  
"A'h have one", said Sam with a grin, "you guys know this one, but Jamie hasn't heard about....Plunky!"  
  
"Plunky?", question Jamie, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Plunky!", said Sam, "a nasty vile creature with the body of a boar, the neck of a kangaroo, the legs of a cougar, the claws of a gila monster, the head of a coyote an' the tail of a rattlesnake! Dripping long fangs an' razor-sharp claws."  
  
Jamie tried to envison such a creature..nope no luck, boy wouldn't it be cool!!!  
  
"And you called it Plunky?", asked Bobby, blinking, "why do i feel this story should accompany Banjo music?"  
  
"Yeah!", said Sam, "it lived back in Kentucky by the farm. It's said that the nest it was born in, was on the site of a Native American Burial Ground"  
  
"Why do you people have to pick on where MY people are burried?", growled Danielle, "we don't go around putting curses on the places, you know. If if hear that just ONCE more tonight, you're all going to have nightmares so badly, you'll all need phycyatrists"  
  
".....Alrighty then", said Sam, before continuing, "It terrorised our neighbourhood, we lost a whole HERD of cattle. All you could hear were it's calls at night"  
  
Sam gave an overdramatised shudder.  
  
"A'hll always remember those calls, so unearthly, they were", he said, "so me an' ma'h brother Josh went out after it, an' managed to capture it an' lock it in our barn. And that very night it broke loose, tore the door RIGHT off! Luckly, Nancy our pet Goat saw it and butted it back in..such a brave soul she was".  
  
"What..what did you do with it afterwards?", asked Jamie, his eyes widening, hanging on the Southerner's every word.  
  
"Well...a'h couldn't rightfully let it stay by the farm", said Sam, "it'd endanger ma'h family...so the Professor said a'h could bring it here...it lives in that storage room right next to Storm's garden in the attic. A'h go up there every week to feed it fish heads. Just about everyone has seen it, right guys?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a woment, before grinning and nodding.  
  
"Oh yes, that Plunky, quite nasty", said Rogue.  
  
"VERY creepy!", said Tabbitha, "and those burning red eyes.....only a true X-Man..or Woman would go in there"  
  
"I'm a true X-Man!", said Jamie, standing up and puffing out his chest with pride, "I'LL go!"  
  
"A'h don't know if you got what it takes....", said Sam, before Jamie pushed past them.  
  
"WATCH ME!", said Jamie proudly.  
  
As soon as he had left, everyone turned to look at Sam.  
  
"There really is no such thing as Plunky...is there?", said Jean.  
  
"No", said Sam with a grin, "but he said that he wasn't scared...so a'h scared him"  
  
Kitty blinked at him a few times.  
  
"You know.....for a 'nice good natured farmboy'....you're really evil sometimes"  
  
***  
  
The door to the dark and dusty storage attic creaked open, making Jamie shudder. He reached to click the light on...but nothing happened...not good. The only light came from a small circular window which let in the creepy moonlight. Jamie wasn't scared. Nope, no way was he scared. The prove just how NOT scared he was, he started to humm loudly to himself. He walked into the room, grabbing a baseball bat, just in case.  
  
"Here Plunky, Plunky, Plunky", he said in a high pitched voice, "come on out now....i'm not afraid...i have fish heads of you...well okay, i couldn't actually FIND any fish heads, so i took some of Mr McCoy's best kippers...yummy yummy".  
  
He paused and rattled the can before giving a not-nervous laugh.  
  
"Pluuunnkyyyyy", he called, jumping when he heard a rustling sound, "..please don't eat me"  
  
He whistled to himself, backing up against the wall, looking curiously of pictures as Xavier as a boy...hey, he had HAIR!. He sat down by the wall and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, when he started to hear whispering. He glanced around, until he realised it was coming from a air vent. He leaned his ear in closer to hear Kurt and Sam's voices raise up.  
  
"I can't believe he fell for that story", from Kurt.  
  
"Man, a'h told that one to ma'h kid brothers and sisters to get them to stay in the house", said Sam with a chuckle, "man, a'h haven't had this much fun in a long time"  
  
Jamie narrowed his eyes. Oh, well, har de har har. Well, if they wanted a Plunky, they would GET a Plunky. TWO could play at that game...or rather..five.  
  
****  
  
"Hey...guys, he's been up there a long time...think he's okay?"  
  
Kitty pointed at the clock, it had been three hours since Jamie had vanished in search of Plunky.  
  
"Probably when running off to bed, terrifed!", laughed Roberto.  
  
"Mmmmm...maybe we shoudl check, just in case", said Scott, going into his 'leader voice', "he might have hurt himself".  
  
The gang gave a unified sigh and followed Scott out of the Common Room and up to the top of the mansion. The door of the storage attic creaked open, Bobby glancing around.  
  
"I...don't see anything", he said.  
  
~He's not in his room~, sent Jean, ~or anywhere else in the mansion, Dani, Kurt and I checked~  
  
"Jamie?", shouted Scott, "you in here?"  
  
The group stepped inside when an unseen multiple hiding behind some boxes SLAMMED the door shut before running back into the shadows.  
  
"...This is soooo not funny", said Kitty, "Jamie! Come out, NOW!"  
  
Nothing...nothing except a bizare noise that started quietly and rose up louder.  
  
Crrruuchchkhhrrrrueeeweeeemrrr.  
  
"Oh my God, it's Plunky!!!", screamed Roberto, "we're all gonna die!!!!!"  
  
He paused when everyone stared at him.  
  
"Sorry", said Roberto sheepishly, "i'm always a little more....jumpy when there's no sunlight".  
  
Crrruuchchkhhrrrrueeeweeeemrrreeuchhetur!  
  
"What on earth IS that?", said Rogue, glancing around.  
  
The noise was accompanied by a scraping sound. The bucket of kippers were suddenly tossed at the group, landing by Sam's feet.  
  
"It wants fish heads!!!!", said Kitty, then looked at Sam, "you're the one that captured it. It'll come after you!!"  
  
"WHAT?", said Sam.  
  
"Come on, haven't you seen horror movies?", said Bobby, panic rising in his voice, "the monster ALWAYS goes after either the person who created it, or the person who captured it".  
  
"But a'h made that story up!!!", said Sam.  
  
CRRRROOOOWWERRCHHHERRRURRRRR!  
  
"That sounded VERY real to me", said Tabby, "very, very, VERY real!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a HUGE, furry thing began to rise from behind some boxes, enormous claws protruding from it's shadowy form.  
  
"IT'S PLUNKY!!!", screamed Roberto, then cleared his throat and tapped Tabby on the shoulder, "hush now, woman".  
  
"You screamed and you KNOW it!", said Tabby, before Plunky took a step closer, "Sam....that really doesn't look very legendary...Sam?"  
  
She turned to see that everyone behind her had took off screaming. She turned her head back to Plunky, gave a nervous laugh and followed suit.  
  
"IT ATE JAMIE!!!", she screamed as she ran, tearing through the door.  
  
As soon as they were gone, 'Plunky' sniggered. Four Jamie clones popped out from under an old bear-skin rug, holding gardening trowels for claws. The original Jamie appeared form behind some boxes, where he had been playing one of Xavier's old LP's on a gramaphone..minus the sound. He reabsorbed his dupes and grinned, before mussing up his hair and stumbling out of the attic, oh, they would get a NEW story of Plunky...and his daring escape.  
  
"Crwcuchoo?"  
  
As the door shut behind him, encasing the room in darkness once more, a small shadowy figure walked out of the shadows. Red eyes blinked and a small rattling sound was heard. A small paw with huge claws came out, grabbing the bucket of kippers before heading back into the darkness.  
  
****  
  
The foulest stench is in the air  
  
The funk of forty thousand years  
  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
  
And though you fight to stay alive  
  
Your body starts to shiver  
  
For no mere mortal can resist  
  
The evil of the thriller  
  
END  
  
****  
  
Mwhoahahahhahaha. Obviously, the lyrics at the start and end are from Michael Jackon's 'Thriller'. Do you all review now. Hope you liked your thank you gift, Kit lass ;) 


End file.
